Vampire Academy
by Momodeer
Summary: [Kaihun] Chapter 3 - repost. Perjalanan Sehun dalam menuntut balas pada seorang vampire perak. Kaihun! Kai, Sehun, Boys love.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Academy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casts<strong> : Jongin, Sehun

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : fantasy, adventure, romance

**Rated** : T** Length** : chaptered

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Petir menyambar-nyambar disertai dengan angin kencang di malam pertama bulan Februari 1437 itu. Siluet pohon-pohon yang bergoyang tertiup angin terlihat begitu mengerikan karena cuaca malam itu benar-benar gelap. Kilatan cahaya sesekali menghiasi gumpalan awan gelap di tengah langit kelabu. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara lolongan serigala dari kejauhan. Ini seperti sebuah malam yang sempurna untuk melakukan hal-hal yang paling mengerikan yang dapat kau pikirkan.<p>

Dan di sinilah Sehun, seorang pria tinggi berambut kelabu yang mengenakan sebuah mantel hitam bertudung untuk melindunginya dari hujan. Sudut kota Wolverhampton memang tampak berbeda di malam hari seperti apa yang selalu orang-orang katakan kepadanya. Dingin dan sunyi.

Sehun mengeratkan mantelnya dan terus berjalan tanpa memerdulikan suasana mencekam di sekelilingnya.

Slash

Lampu jalan yang berbentuk bundar tiba-tiba mati begitu saja, suara bisikan-bisikan misterius tiba-tiba terdengar. Tidak ada sosok sama sekali. Sehun tidak peduli, dia tau bahwa dia sudah dekat dengan tempat tujuannya.

_**Jangan mendekat...**_

_**Berhenti...**_

Sehun tetap melangkah, tidak mengidahkan suara-suara bisikan yang memeringatinya agar tidak mendekati 'tempat itu'. Tekadnya sudah sangat bulat. Ya, dia sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak lama. Semenjak ibunya –Marriane meninggal karena serangan seorang vampire berambut perak yang menyerang kediaman mereka yang hangat di St. Albans, Sehun sudah memutuskan agar dia dapat menjadi vampire yang hebat agar bisa membalaskan dendam pada vampire berambut perak itu.

Ingatannya kembali ke masa lalu. Sehun sangat menyesal karena tidak dapat melindungi ibunya ketika vampire perak itu menghisap darah ibunya –manusia dengan begitu ganas. Dia datang dengan begitu tiba-tiba tepat setelah matahari terbenam. Ia dan ibunya begitu takut, dan Sehun kecil di suruh ibunya untuk bersembunyi di dalam almari untuk keselamatan dirinya.

Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka jika malam itu adalah malam terakhir ia melihat ibunya. Kediaman mereka yang semula tenang berubah menjadi begitu kacau ketika vampire perak yang kelaparan itu tiba-tiba muncul di dalam rumah. Ia meraung begitu keras dan matanya lalu tertuju pada ibunya yang berdiri membeku di sudut ruangan melihat sosoknya yang begitu mengerikan dengan taring dan mata merah yang terlihat kejam. Ibunya tidak membawa senjata apapun saat itu, Sehun mengingatnya dengan jelas. Tidak ada bawang putih, salib, pedang kayu, atau benda-benda lain di tangannya. Dia benar-benar bertangan kosong. Sehun tahu, ibunya tidak menyimpan benda-benda seperti itu karena Sehun tidak menyukainya. Kekuatan sihirnyapun sudah terlalu lemah untuk digunakan.

Sehun benar-benar menyesal karena ibunya sekarang bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan dirinya, ia mengintip dengan tubuh gemetar hebat ketika vampire itu menyerang ibunya dengan begitu cepat. Merobek kulitnya dengan taringnya yang tajam, menjambak rambutnya yang indah dengan begitu kasar. Dan Sehun tidak dapat melupakan jeritan memilukan ibunya ketika vampire itu menusukkan sebuah pisau perak ke perutnya, membuatnya terdiam untuk selamanya.

Mati.

Dan apa yang Sehun lakukan saat itu? Dia hanya terdiam sambil menahan tangis. Bersembunyi di dalam almari tua di dekat perapian seperti yang ibunya katakan padanya. Mengintip dari celah-celah almari, dan menyaksikan pembunuhan mengerikan itu.

Sampai vampire perak itu meninggalkan kediaman mereka begitu saja...

Sehun bodoh!

Lemah!

Dia berkali-kali memukuli dirinya sendiri karena kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri di masa itu.

Pengecut!

Tidak berani keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya untuk menolong ibunya dan hanya berdiam diri di sana samai vampire perak itu pergi. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak pernah mempelajari buku bersampul biru tua peninggalan mendiang ayahnya yang berisi banyak hal untuk mempertahankan diri dan justru menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk bersenang-senang dan bermain. Selalu mengira bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi Sehun salah.

Semuanya tidak baik-baik saja, banyak bahaya mengintai mereka. Dia memang perlahan-lahan menyadarinya, tapi tidak berusaha melakukan apapun untuk mencegahnya.

Sehun menyadari, entah bagaimana ibunya yang dulu cantik kini semakin bertambah tua. Kerutan-kerutan mulai menghiasi wajah putihnya. Jalannya mulai terbungkuk-bungkuk. Sering sakit. Dia tidak sekuat dulu lagi. Sehun tahu itu.

Tapi Sehun berbeda...

Dia tidak pernah merasa sakit, tanda-tanda penuaan juga tidak pernah nampak padanya. Sehun tidak memiliki bayangan, dia tidak dapat melihat wajahnya di cermin seperti yang bisa kau lakukan seumur hidupnya. Selain itu, luka yang di dapatnya selalu dapat sembuh dengan cepat, bahkan menguap dalam hitungan detik. Sehun selalu merasa haus, tetapi bukan air yang menjadi obatnya. Entah mengapa itu tidak cukup, dia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Sehun minum darah. Dia menyadarinya suatu hari ketika tanpa sengaja dia melihat ibunya mengiris lengannya sendiri dan menampung darahnya di cangkir yang selalu ia gunakan untuk meminum jus –itu yang selalu ibunya katakan kepadanya. Sehun bahkan tidak menyadarinya selama bertahun-tahun. Yang Sehun tahu, jus itu benar-benar enak dan menyegarkan berwarna merah cerah dan agak kental, ia sangat menyukainya. Dan ketika berumur 17 tahun, Sehun tahu bahwa dia adalah vampire.

Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupnya.

Ibunya memberi tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang vampire juga, itu menjelaskan bagaimana semua peristiwa aneh itu terjadi. Sehun adalah vampire berdarah campuran.

Ibunya telah melakukan segalanya untuknya, melindunginya dengan beberapa mantra di sekeliling rumah mereka. Merelakan darahnya untuk menjadi minumannya setiap hari. Sedang apa yang Sehun lakukan untuknya? Sehun hanya bisa menyusahkan ibunya saja. Hanya bermanja-manja padanya dan bermain-main saja.

Sampai suatu hari kekuatan ibunya mencapai batasnya, ia sudah terlalu tua. Mantra yang melindungi rumah mereka perlahan memudar lalu menghilang. Membuat vampire-vampire kelaparan di luar sana dengan mudah dapat menyusup masuk. Dan berakhir dengan kematian ibunya yang mengerikan di malam itu.

Tanpa terasa mata Sehun memanas, ingatan itu terlalu menyedihkan. Sehun tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Tidak ingin mengingat bagaimana pengecutnya ia saat itu.

Tanpa terasa langkahnya terhenti. Di depannya berdiri kokoh sebuah kastil yang begitu besar dan indah tapi terkesan misterius. Kilat yang menyambar membuat Sehun bisa melihat bentuk kastil itu dengan lebih jelas.

Kastil itu berwarna coklat kayu tua dan memunyai tujuh menara dengan satu menara paling tinggi yang terletak di tengah-tengahnya. Ada sebuah bendera berwarna merah yang dikibarkan di atas menara tersebut yang entah apa tulisannya, ia tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

Kastil itu di kelilingi oleh benteng yang tinggi dan kokoh. Dia atasnya terdapat semacam tombak runcing berwarna emas yang disusun berjejer mengikuti benteng. Sebuah gerbang tinggi menjulang menghalangi langkah Sehun untuk memasuki kastil tersebut. Gerbang berwarna cokelat yang indah. Terdapat ukiran-ukiran rumit di dua tembok beton yang ada di kanan kiri gerbang tersebut. Sulur-sulur hijau meliliti tiap bilah besi yang membentuk gerbang tersebut.

Melalui cahaya dari kilat yang menyambar, Sehun bisa melihat bahwa di atas gerbang tersebut tertulis nama tempat itu.

**VAMPIRE ACADEMY**

Dengan lambang mawar merah berduri yang dikelilingi dua belas lambang lain yang aneh yang disertai dua buah pedang kembar membentuk tanda silang di depan lambang tersebut.

Ya, Sehun telah menemukannya. Sebuah tempat yang akan menjadikannya cukup kuat untuk membalas dendam pada vampire berambut perak.

**'siapa itu'**

Suara samar yang terasa cukup dekat membuat Sehun menajamkan telinganya.

"Aku Sehun, ingin masuk ke sekolah ini. Biarkan aku masuk," ucapnya lantang.

Plop

Seorang pria misterius tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di depannya. Membuat Sehun kaget.

"Hihihi, anak anjing yang manis," pria itu menyeringai, cukup seram untuk membuat bulu kuduk Sehun –yang memang penakut itu berdiri.

"Jj-jangan mendekat!" Sehun berteriak keras ketika pria itu perlahan mendekat padanya. Benar-benar mengerikan, Sehun bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena terhalang oleh topi bundarnya yang aneh. Terlihat benar-benar tidak cocok dengan jubah hitam panjang dengan beberapa rantai emas di beberapa bagian yang membuat baju itu terlihat begitu _fashionable._ Topi bundarnya justru membuat gaya berpakaiannya yang seharusnya keren menjadi tampak ganjil –menurut Sehun.

"Jangan takut anak manis, aku tidak akan memakanmu. Setidaknya belum—" dalam beberapa detik wajah pria itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Terlihat seringai jahil di wajahnya.

Sehun mendorong wajah pria itu cepat dan beringsut mundur. Astaga, dia benar-benar pria gila!

Pria itu tertawa lagi. Bukan tawa melengking seperti setan seperti yang Sehun bayangkan, tapi ternyata sebuah tawa biasa yang justru terdengar hangat.

Tawanya berhenti. "Kenapa aku harus mengizinkanmu masuk?" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Aa-ku vampire," suara Sehun bergetar, tapi dia berusaha keras menutupinya agar tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Umm, menarik," pria itu terkekeh geli. "Kemarilah, aku akan mengujimu sebentar," pria itu mengulurkan tangannya agar Sehun mendekat.

Sehun mendekat takut-takut dan mengulurkan tangannya. Pria itu tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Akh! Apa yang kau—" Sehun memegang lehernya yang berlumuran darah akibat pria itu tiba-tiba menggigit lehernya dan menghisap darahnya secepat kilat lalu melepasnya. Menancapkan taringnya yang sangat tajam ke kulitnya. Rasanya jiwa Sehun bahkan ikut terhisap(?). Sehun jatuh terduduk, bekas gigitannya terasa benar-benar panas seperti membakar dan menyakitkan, seketika di lehernya telah terbentuk dua buah luka kecil yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Sehun merintih. Rasanya sangat sakit.

"Hmm lezat, kau tidak berbohong. Masuklah. Selamat datang di akademi vampir"pria itu terkekeh geli sambil menjilati sisa darah Sehun yang tertinggal di mulutnya, tidak memerdulikan Sehun yang benar-benar kesakitan di sana.

"Ukh," Sehun berusaha bangkit tapi tidak punya cukup tenaga, seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, seperti terbakar. Dia terjatuh lagi. Ini gara-gara pria-vampire sialan itu. Sehun mengumpat pelan.

"Butuh bantuan?" pria itu menyeringai.

Sehun membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Pria itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Sudah membuatnya kesakitan seperti ini, lalu berpura-pura akan membantunya? Cih, yang benar saja?!

"Tidak , terima kasih!"ucap Sehun ketus. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit dan mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar.

"Uwoo, kejam sekali. Luka itu tidak akan sembuh selama 2 minggu loh," pria itu terkikik. Dalam kegelapan, samar-samar Sehun bisa melihat wajahnya. Cukup tampan untuk seorang pria menyebalkan sepertinya.

"Huh! Kau menyakitiku tau!" Sehun mendengus malas, lehernya kini justru terasa semakin nyeri. Apa sih yang pria ini lakukan padanya?!

"Haha, maafkan aku. Begitulah cara kami menguji apakah kau benar-benar vampire atau bukan" pria itu berkata. Suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar begitu tenang dan berwibawa. What the?! Apa dia aktor?

Sehun malas menanggapi, dia lalu berjalan mendahului pria itu untuk menuju gerbang di depannya yang kini telah terbuka sepenuhnya sambil menenteng tasnya di tangan kiri.

"Tunggu! Biarkan aku membantumu," pria itu menarik lengan Sehun dan memaksanya membalik badannya.

"Tidak us—", perkataan sehun terputus karena tiba-tiba pria itu memiringkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan begitu lembut. Membuat Sehun membatu.

"Issh, apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar gila!" Sehun mendorong pria itu menjauh dengan cepat lalu mengusap bibirnya kasar. Benar-benar pria yang kurang ajar.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan membantumu?" pria itu tersenyum simpul. Terlihat samasekali tidak tersinggung dengan bentakan kasar Sehun.

"Membantu apanya bodoh?!"Sehun berteriak kesal. Amarahnya sudah benar-benar berada di puncak.

"Lihatlah, bukankah lukamu sudah sembuh?"

Sehun terdiam.

Luka?

Dia menengok lehernya. Tidak ada luka itu lagi. Lehernya telah pulih kembali, rasa sakitnya juga telah menghilang. Pria itu tidak berbohong.

"Kau—" Sehun memandangnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Itu rahasia. Selamat datang di "Vampire Academy"

* * *

><p>Ini repostan perdana gue. Setelah Momo pikir-pikir aku udah dapat ide lanjutannya, jadi berani ngepost lagi :v<p>

Ada perbaikan typo. Momo mau kasih tau itu aja.

Love

**Momo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Academy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casts<strong> : Jongin, Sehun

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : fantasy, adventure, romance

**Rated** : T** Length** : chaptered

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Sehun berdecak kesal lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kastil.<p>

Kastil itu lebih luas dari yang terlihat dari luar gerbang. Terdapat taman-taman beraneka bentuk yang cantik. Walaupun gelap, Sehun bisa melihat bahwa kastil itu benar-benar indah.

"Belok sana," ucapan pria yang kini telah secara mengejutkan telah berada di sampingnya dengan cepat. Padahal Sehun yakin telah meninggalkannya di belakang tadi.

Sehun mengangguk lalu mengikuti pria itu. Di kanan kirinya terdapat banyak lorong yang entah menuju kemana. Lorong yang sedang dia lewati sekarang memunyai lantai berwarna hitam dan putih dan terdapat banyak obor di kanan dan kirinya. Obor itu memancarkan api berwarna biru, bukan merah kekuningan seperti yang biasa Sehun lihat di rumahnya.

Dindingnya yang berwarna krem dihiasi lukisan-lukisan indah yang bergambar vampire yang memakai gaun yang cantik atau tuxedo yang anggun. Bahkan beberapa lukisan ada yang memperlihatkan taring mereka yang berlumuran sedikit darah. Membuat Sehun bergidik jijik. Yah, walaupun vampire, ia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya secara terang-terangan seperti itu, tidak keren –menurutnya. Selain itu ada kepala rusa bahkan hiasan pedang yang tergantung dengan baik di dinding. Sekolah ini memunyai selera seni yang baik.

Sehun kembali memandang ke depan. Tiba-tiba dia berjengit.

Pria di depannya itu melayang setinggi beberapa kaki di depannya. Tidak menapak sama sekali. Jadi sedari tadi pria ini memang terbang begitu?

Topi bundar yang melingkar indah (?) di kepalanya beserta jubahnya yang panjang menjuntai justru membuatnya terlihat konyol di mata Sehun jika ia terbang seperti itu.

"Kau bisa terbang?" Sehun bertanya spontan karena terkejut.

"Yapp, tentu saja. Semua vampire bisa melakukannya," walaupun pria itu membelakanginya, Sehun tau, dia mengatakannya sambil tertawa. Apa tidak lelah tertawa dan tersenyum terus sedari tadi?

"Ohh, tapi aku tidak bisa..." tiba-tiba Sehun berkata, pelan. Sehun rasa dia sedikit sedih karena merasa benar-benar lemah di sini.

"Kau akan bisa. Tenang saja," Sehun mendengar pria itu berkata, mungkin bermaksud menghiburnya? "Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" pria itu melanjutkan.

Sehun terkejut. Ah ya, mereka belum berkenalan sejak tadi, padahal sudah berjalan sampai sejauh ini.

"Sehun. Sehun Vampierra Adeillo. Kau?"

"Kim Kai Botewolf, salam kenal Sehun," ucapnya tanpa membalikkan badan.

"Salam kenal Kai," Sehun menjawab lalu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam diam.

Tiba-tiba Kai berhenti, membuat Sehun yang mengikutinya di belakang juga ikut berhenti. Sehun menjulurkan kepalanya melewati punggung Kai. Ingin melihat apa yang membuat mereka berhenti.

Dilihatnya sebuah pintu kayu cokelat yang benar-benar besar di depan mereka. Pada gagang pintunya terdapat sebuah mawar merah yang masih segar. Mawar itu meneteskan sesuatu yang kental berwarna hitam dari kelopaknya. Terus menetes tapi tidak menimbulkan noda apapun di lantai, unik sekali. Di sekeliling mawar itu terdapat duri dan daun kering berwarna hitam. Terlihat anggun sekaligus mengerikan.

"Untuk apa mawar itu?" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Mawar adalah lambang sekolah kita. Mencerminkan pengabdian, kesetiaan, dan keabadian. Sesuatu yang berkaitan seperti itu. Mawar di depan pintu ini adalah juga sebagai pertanda bahaya tertentu. Kau tahu?" Kai berkata dengan lembut.

"Bahaya?" dahi Sehun berkerut tanda tidak mengerti.

"Ya, Ketika kelopak mawar terakhir berubah menjadi hitam, berarti sekolah ini benar-benar sudah diambang kehancuran. Sebuah sihir menghubungkan mawar ini dengan sekolah, hal itu membuat segala kemungkinan terburuk dapat dicegah karena mawar ini selalu menampakkan tanda-tandanya terlebih dahulu, yaitu warnanya yang berubah menjadi hitam ketika kekuatan jahat masuk. Namun sebaliknya, ketika dia berwarna merah seperi ini, artinya sekolah sedang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi," Kai menjelaskan.

"Ohh, menurutku itu lumayan keren," gumam Sehun.

Kai hanya tertawa mendengar komentar Sehun yang sungguh di luar dugaannya tersebut. Dia tadi bahkan mengira kalau anak itu akan berkomentar yang macam-macam tentang mawar itu dikarenakan sifatnya di depan gerbang tadi yang cenderung blak-blakan. "Ini kamarmu sementara sebelum pembagian asrama besok. Bersyukurlah karena kau datang tepat waktu sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai," Kai berkata.

"Umm, baiklah. Tapi apa menurutmu tidak terlalu menyeramkan tidur di sana sendiri? Uh, maksudku, aku bukannya takut, hanya saja—" Sehun bergerak-gerak gelisah. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sebenernya takut tidur sendiri.

Kai mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Sehun. "Jadi, kau mau aku menemanimu tidur, begitu?" goda Kai.

"A-apa?! Tidak bodoh! Jangan berpikiran mesum begitu!" Sehun berteriak kesal, mukanya sudah memerah karena malu.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau pemarah sekali? Lagipula di sana ada sekitar 10 orang. Mana mungkin kamar luas di balik pintu uni hanya ditempati satu orang, bo-doh," Kai menoyor kepala Sehun.

"Hey, sakit tahu! Lagipula mana aku tahu kalau di balik pintu ini adalah tempat yang luas? Mungkin saja luasnya hanya selebar kamar mandi rumahku," protes Sehun.

"Kau harus berbicara dengan sopan padaku tahu, apa kau tak diajari tatakrama?" Kai hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ulah Sehun, dia terlalu berlebihan.

"Huh!" Sehun hanya memalingkan mukanya kesal. Kai hanya tersenyum maklum.

Kai lalu mengibaskan tangannya, dan dalam sekejab pintu itu terbuka.

Sehun melongo seperti orang bodoh ketika melihat isinya.

Dia tadinya mengira di ruangan itu ...

Lantai hanya dari tanah

Penerangan minimum dengan obor biru seperti di lorong tadi

Sempit, dengan ranjang super sederhana yang mungkin sudah hampir tak layak pakai

Dan pemikiran-pemikiran liar Sehun lainnya.

Tapi ternyata ia **SALAH BESAR**

Ruangan itu benar-benar bagus dan luas dan cukup ramai dengan beberapa anak yang belum Sehun kenal sedang bermain-main di dalamnya. Lantai ruangan berubin hitam dan putih dengan penerangan tsuper terang melebihi yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Penerangan berasal dari benda-benda bulat aneh seputih salju yang melayang-layang dengan indah di langit-langit kamar. Ada sebuah air mancur yang airnya berwarna kehijauan di tengah ruangan.

Tempat tidur yang cukup luas untuk Sehun sendiri lengkap dengan sebuah selimut beludru yang lembut. Ada sebuah meja kecil di samping ranjang, tempat lampu tidur berbentuk sepatu yang mana menurut Sehun itu cukup aneh –bentuknya. Tapi selain itu semuanya benar-benar baik.

"Tutup mulutmu," Kai berkata ketika ia dan Sehun memasuki ruangan tersebut. Pasalnya Sehun sedari tadi terus membuka mulutnya akibat dampak-shock.

Sehun segera tersadar dan menutup mulutnya, lalu mendelik sebal pada Kai. Kai berjalan cuek, tidak menanggapinya sama sekali, membuat Sehun bertambah sebal padanya.

"Ehem, maaf bisakah kalian menghentikan kegiatan kalian sejenak? Kita kedatangan murid baru," Kai berdehem untuk mengalihkan perhatian anak-anak itu, dan parahnya hal itu berhasil.

Semua kini tengah menatap mereka berdua, Sehun jadi agak gugup. Dia melirik Kai di sampingnya yang justru menyuruhnya memperkenalkan diri.

Mau tidak mau Sehun harus melakukannya. Dia menelan ludahnya, gugup.

"Hai, namaku Sehun. Sehun Vampierra Adeillo. Senang berjumpa dengan kalian," Sehun menyapa mereka sambil memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya.

Hening.

Sehun merasa menjadi orang yang sangat bodoh saat ini. Tidak dianggap itu menyakitkan, kau tahu?

"Maaf aku—" Sehun berkata gugup, rasanya bahkan dia hampir menangis.

"Tampan," celetuk seseorang.

"Ehh?" Sehun tidak salah dengar kan? Seseorang menyebutnya tampan tadi?

"Selamat datang!" tiba-tiba seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut bersorak menyambut kedatangan Sehun. Mereka semua langsung mendekat dan berebut untuk berkenalan dengannya. Membuat Sehun terkejut sekaligus senang karena ternyata mereka sangat ramah.

Dia berkenalan dengan mereka semua dengan gembira. Sehun sangat gembira memiliki teman baru.

Kai tersenyum melihat Sehun tertawa-tawa di samping teman barunya, ia rasa ini saatnya ia harus pergi. Kai melangkahkan kakinya dan menghampiri Sehun.

"Kurasa kau sudah dapat banyak teman, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok," Kai mengacak rambut Sehun.

"Huh? Kau tidak tidur di sini? Masih banyak tempat kosong loh" Sehun bertanya heran. Hey, bukankah sama-sama murid baru seharusnya tidur bersama-sama? Eh, maksud Sehun bukan 'tidur' yang itu tapi benar-benar tidur. Kalian jangan berpikiran kotor dulu.

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak, tempatku bukan di sini. Bye," dia sudah ada di depan pintu sampai Sehun memanggilnya kembali.

"Tunggu, hosh, hosh!" teriak Sehun cepat.

"Ada apa lagi?" Kai terheran-heran melihat Sehun yang berlari dari ujung ruangan sampai ke depan pintu untuk mengejarnya. Napasnya sampai terputus-putus begitu.

**Grep**

Sehun menjabat tangannya erat, sampai-sampai Kai tidak berkedip sama-sekali saking terkejutnya. "Ha?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu hari ini. Terima kasih. Tapi aku belum memaafkanmu soal yang tadi." Sehun berkata sepenuh hati.

"Hmm, tentu saja bukan masalah. Hey, tapi bukankah itu membuat lukamu sembuh?" Kai berkata jahil, dan Sehun sukses mendelik padanya. "Sekarang tidurlah, upacara penerimaan murid baru akan dilakukan malam berikutnya. Persiapkanlah dirimu," Kai tersenyum.

Sehun mengangguk. "Tentu saja," ujarnya.

"Baiklah, aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang. Selamat malam," dan dengan itupun Kai beranjak dari tempat itu, melayang dengan cepat dan segera menghilang dari pandangan Sehun.

Setelah itu Sehun pun kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau punya mata yang bagus." celetuk seseorang.

"Hah?" Sehun menoleh. Dia baru saja akan memejamkan matanya ketika suara itu menegurnya. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo Do Lamierth –teman barunya yang sedang menatapnya di balik selimut dengan kagum. Ranjangnya berada cukup dekat dengan ranjang Sehun sehingga suaranya terdengar cukup jelas. Sehun membalikkan badannya menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Ya, mata biru yang cantik. Tidak seorangpun memiliki mata _Aqua blue_ seperti yang kau miliki," mata bulat besar Kyunsoo berbinar kagum.

"Mata? Ah, ini mungkin karena ibuku juga memiliki mata biru seperti ini," Sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Ibumu memiliki mata biru? Itu aneh sekali. Setahuku semua vampire memiliki mata _Crimson red_ seperti milikku," Kyungsoo bertanya heran. Sehun mengamati mata merah Kyungsoo. Menurutnya itu mata yang sangat bagus, ada beberapa ukiran kuno yang menarik di matanya.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu kalau semua vampire memiliki mata merah," Sehun menerawang. Dia mengingat-ingat sosok mendiang ibunya kembali. Kulit putih bersih, rambut cokelat madu panjang yang indah, dan bola mata biru yang bersinar. Sehun tidak ingat kalau ibunya memiliki mata merah, tapi Sehun ingat kalau ayahnya lah yang memiliki mata semerah darah. Mata merah yang hangat. Sehun sangat menyukai mata kedua orang tuanya. Mengingat ibunya membuatnya sedikit sedih. Ya Sehun harus belajar dengan baik di sekolah ini nantinya, semua demi ibunya yang begitu berharga. Dia harus membalaskan dendamnya.

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Menurutku matamu malah terlihat unik, berbinar seperti air. Mata yang cantik," Kyungsoo memuji.

"Terima kasih, matamu juga indah. Itu mata merah yang menarik," Sehun berkata jujur.

"Benarkah? Semua keluargaku memang memiliki mata merah, tapi tidak ada yang seperti milikku. Kau tahu? Aku satu-satunya yang memiliki mata dengan ukiran aneh ini di mataku," Kyungsoo menunjuk matanya, terlihat tidak senang sama sekali.

"Itu justru menarik, matamu unik. Tapi keluargamu tetap menyayangimu bukan? Walaupun kau punya mata yang berbeda..." Sehun bergumam.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja, aku juga sangat menyayangi mereka. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah keluargamu tidak menyayangimu?" Kyungsoo heran melihat raut wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi suram.

Sehun menggeleng. Dia mengeratkan selimutnya. "Tidak, mereka menyayangiku juga. Sangat. Tapi keduanya telah tiada sekarang. Ayah meninggal ketika aku masih kecil dan ibuku meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ibu tidak pernah menceritakan padaku bagaimana ayah meninggal dan beliau sendiri meninggal karena vampire lain," Sehun berujar sedih. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ia menceritakan kisahnya yang cukup pribadi ini pada Kyungsoo. Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah berbicara mengenai keluarganya pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Namun Kyungsoo berbeda, dia punya aura yang hangat dan entah bagaimana Sehun merasa kalau Kyungsoo dapat dipercaya.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku, kau harus mengingat peristiwa menyedihkan itu," ucap Kyungsoo prihatin.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua telah berlalu dan tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengembalikan mereka bukan?" Sehun tersenyum pahit.

"Ya, kurasa saat ini mereka sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Arwah vampire baik sudah tentu berada di Quauror. Tapi aku heran, bagaimana mereka bisa meninggal? Eh, maksudku bukankan kita itu abadi?"

"Entahlah," Sehun menggeleng pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk maklum melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi murung kembali. Ia rasa sudah waktunya percakapan ini berakhir.

"Tidurlah, dan pastikan besok kau tidak terlambat untuk upacara penerimaan murid baru," Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul.

"Baik, selamat tidur Kyungsoo," Sehun menaikkan selimutnya sampai sebatas dada dan memejamkan matanya. Dia sudah sangat lelah. Perjalanan panjang tadi telah menguras tenaganya. Banyak hal yang harus mereka lakukan besok, dia harus mempersiapkan tenaganya.

"Selamat tidur Sehun," samar-samar Sehun mendengar Kyungsoo berkata padanya sebelum dia benar-benar terlelap ke alam mimpi.

* * *

><p>Sorry banget karena updatenya lama, Momo sangat sibuk belakangan ini. hiks<p>

thanks buat yang udah review, kalian bikin Momo nge-fly deh :*

yup bener, ini emang repost ya, gue tegasin. Ini ff akan terus berlanjut karena ide udah ada dan gak bakal ngandat lagi. Tapi masalah update Momo gak jamin bisa cepet yaa

Love,

**Momo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Academy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Casts<strong> : Jongin, Sehun

**Pairing** : KaiHun (Kai x Sehun)

**Genre** : fantasy, adventure, romance

**Rated** : T** Length** : chaptered

**Warning** : boys love, don't like don't read, don't plagiarism please

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Teng teng teng<strong>

Suara lonceng yang begitu berisik mengusik tidur Sehun di malam berikutnya. Membuatnya terbangun dengan enggan.

"Sehun cepat, upacara akan dimulai 10 menit lagi!" terdengar teriakan Kyungsoo di seberang ruangan, dia sedang terlihat sibuk mengancingkan seragamnya.

Sehun mengamati sekelilingnya. Suasana terlihat begitu gaduh, teman-temannya sibuk berlarian ke sana kemari mengambil perlengkapan upacara. Ada yang sibuk mencari-cari topi tingginya, memakai sepatu, ah bahkan ada yang sibuk memakai parfum mawar yang baunya bahkan sampai ke tempat Sehun. Tapi...

Hey! Mereka memakai seragam yang sama!

"Sehun cepat! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah mandi dan pakai seragam baru yang ada di sebelahmu!" teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar lagi. Sepertinya suaranya meningkat beberapa oktaf karena telinga Sehun merasa sakit saat mendengarnya.

Tidak ingin kena omel Kyungsoo lagi, secepat kilat Sehun menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Tak sampai lima menit dia sudah siap dengan seragam barunya. Sehun mandi bebek (?)

Dia tersenyum senang, seragamnya benar-benar keren. Berwarna hitam dengan paduan putih yang mengkilap. Bajunya memunyai kerah yang tinggi sampai ke leher di padu dengan beberapa kancing berwarna emas di beberapa bagian. Bagian belakang bajunya menjuntai sampai ke bawah sedangkan bagian depan hanya sebatas pinggang. Sebuah mawar merah tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di bagian dada kirinya, menambah keanggunan seragam yang dipakainya. Semua itu bertambah sempurna dengan celana panjang hitam yang begitu pas di kaki jenjangnya dengan sepasang sepatu kulit berwarna hitam yang mengkilap.

Sehun melirik ranjangnya, ada beberapa bagian yang tertinggal. Diraihnya topi tinggi berwarna hitam yang terletak di sana dan dipakainya di kepala. Dan untuk sentuhan akhirnya, sebuah jubah berwarna merah tua juga ikut dililitkannya di tubuhnya. Sehun memasangnya sedemikian rupa sehungga jubah itu tersampir dengan anggun di tubuh tegapnya.

Sehun tersenyum puas. Kalau saja ia punya bayangan, tentu saja dia akan langsung memandang cermin dan mengangumi betapa tampannya ia saat ini.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar keren Sehun!" celetukan Kyungsoo membuat cengiran Sehun semakin lebar. Kepalanya pasti sudah sangat besar sekarang. Dilihatnya pria kecil itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan pandangan kagum. Astaga, setampan itukah ia? Sehun tertawa geli dalam hati.

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, membuat Sehun bisa melihat sosoknya dengan lebih jelas. Kyungoo terlihat lucu dengan seragam barunya. Bukannya terlihat keren seperti Sehun (ini yang Sehun pikirkan) tapi justru terlihat seperti anak dari taman kanak-kanak yang tersesat. Topinya terlalu besar untuk kepalanya yang mungil, jubahnya bahkan menjuntai sampai ke lantai. Ayolah, Sehun tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sependek itu. Belum lagi mata bulat besarnya yang justru menguatkan kesannya sebagai –anak dari taman kanak-kanak yang tersesat.

Sehun terkikik geli.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau menertawakanku?!" tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berujar galak. Dia menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Aduh, Sehun jadi tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipi tembemnya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak menertawakanmu Kyungsoo, percayalah," Sehun berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Hmmph, kau menyebalkan. Lihat itu, kau bahkan tidak tau bukan kalau masih ada kotoran di sudut matamu?" Kyungsoo melangkah sebal lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang seketika membatu di sana. Diam-diam tertawa melihat wajah shock Sehun.

Sehun segera mengucek matanya. Ugh, kotorannya benar-benar banyak. Untung Kyungsoo memberitahunya, kalau tidak, bisa rusak hari terbaiknya(?) hari ini. Sehun yang tampan memunyai kotoran banyak sekali di sudut matanya. Tidak lucu bukan?

Sehun segera berlari mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah berada jauh di depannya untuk berkumpul di aula.

**Hup. **

Sehun berhasil memegang bahunya kecilnya. "Yo, yo Kyungsoo, jangan marah begitu, maafkan aku, hehehe" Sehun terkekeh di samping Kyungsoo –sok akrab.

"Hmm," Kyungsoo hanya menggumam singkat. Namun Sehun tahu, Kyungsoo telah memafkannya.

"Terima kasih! Kau memang yang terbaik!" Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Kyungsoo sampai-sampai tubuhnya melayang beberapa inchi dari lantai. Memutar-mutarnya dengan senang, ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Benar-benar kekanakan, beberapa anak bahkan memandang mereka sambil memutar bola mata mereka melihat kelakuan Sehun.

"Sehun! Turunkan aku!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras, kepalanya terasa pusing karena Sehun terus memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Lagipula banyak anak yang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

**Tap**

Kaki Kyungsoo sudah menginjak lantai. Sehun menurunkannya sambil memasang senyum lima jarinya. Benar-benar anak yang aneh. Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas," perintah Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Kyungsoo di belakang.

Seperti apa upacara penerimaan murid baru nanti?

Dia benar-benar tidak sabar!

o-o-o

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak membuka mulutnya ketika memasuki aula sekolah. Di sampingnya, Kyungsoo, ternyata juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka benar-benar kagum.

Aula itu berkali-kali lipat lebih indah dan luas daripada kamar mereka. Dengan lantai hitam putih yang berkilau dan lampu-lampu kristal mewah berwarna bening yang tergantung di langit-langit. Lampu kristal itu berubah-ubah warnanya setiap lima menit, mulai dari biru, merah, hijau, putih, kuning, lalu kembali menjadi bening.

Dinding-dinding yang terbuat dari batu-bata merah menanambah kesan artistik di sana. Dinding itu mengalirkan air berwarna hitam pekat dari 20 lubang yang terdapat di dinding. Walaupun air itu terus mengalir, tapi lantainya tidak tampak basah sama sekali, airnya langsung lenyap begitu saja begitu menyentuh lantai.

Lilin-lilin dengan api berpendar yang berwarna kuning kehijauan dan dihiasi dengan bunga mawar merah yang tersemat di dalamnya, melayang-layang dengan bebas di udara. Ada ratusan lilin seperti itu sehingga tampak hampir seperti lampion-lampion kecil yang cantik.

Ada tengkorak-tengkorak berbaju pelaut yang mondar-mandir di antara deretan bangku siswa yang tersusun rapi di sana. Mereka memegang pedang besi panjang terlihat tajam.

Di depan mereka terdapat semacam tempat yang cukup luas dan tinggi –semacam panggung, dengan sebuah mimbar yang cukup besar dengan 12 buah kursi berjejer rapi di belakangnya. Satu kursi yang terletak di tengah tampak lebih besar di antara sebelas itu kursi untuk pemimpin mereka. Di belakang kursi terdapat dua buah panji berwarna merah dan hitam dengan lambang yang berbeda.

Pada panji yang berwarna hitam terdapat 12 simbol kuno yang saling melingkar sedangkan pada panji yang berwarna hitam terdapat simbol mawar merah berduri yang terlihat misterius.

Kedua lambang tersebut menjadi satu dan membentuk simbol seperti yang Sehun lihat di pintu gerbang kemarin. Simbol mawar merah dengan dua belas lambang terletak tepat di atas panji-panji tersebut, bersanding dengan anggun bersama tulisan besar-besar 'VAMPIRE ACADEMY' berwarna emas yang terletak di sana.

Dan itu semua seakan belum cukup. Ketika siswa-siswa sudah mendudukkan diri mereka pada bangku yang telah tersedia, suara alunan melodi aneh yang disertai suara-suara lengkingan misterius lalu terdengar. Sehun memutar kepalanya untuk melihat suara apa itu.

Suara hantu bernyanyi.

Ada sekitar 30 orang hantu wanita yang sedang bernyanyi di sudut ruangan. Mereka semua memakai gaun warna-warni yang mengembang di bagian bawahnya beserta topi lebar dengan hiasan bulu angsa mencuat dari atasnya. Tubuh mereka transparan, sehingga Sehun bahkan tidak melihat mereka tadi.

Para hantu itu menyanyi dengan begitu bersemangat sehingga Sehun merasa gendang telinganya akan rusak karena suara mereka begitu jelek.

Tak berapa lama kemudian muncullah 12 orang aneh dari arah selatan. Mereka melayang,-layang lalu duduk dengan anggun di 12 bangku yang ada di depan.

Nyanyian tiba-tiba berhenti ketika seorang vampire tinggi berbaju putih yang ada di tengah berdiri. Vampire itu memiliki rambut cokelat yang disisir ke belakang dengan rapi sehingga memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan. Ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi begitu sunyi. Sehun bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi napasnya sendiri akibat ruangan yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu hening.

Vampire itu melayang dengan tenang menuju mimbar yang ada di tengah ruangan. Jubah putih panjangnya terlihat berkibar ketika ia mulai melangkah, terlihat begitu anggun.

Walaupun dari kejauhan, Sehun bisa merasakannya.

Merasakan bagaimana karisma vampire putih itu yang seolah memaksa agar semua orang yang ada di sana untuk memerhatikannya. Kekuatan yang hebat.

Dia bedehem sebentar.

Kedua iris matanya yang berwarna merah darah terlihat berkilat. Vampire putih itu menyapukan pandangannya pada seluruh calon siswa yang ada di sana dengan matanya yang tajam. Itu. Agak. Menyeramkan.

"Selamat malam semuanya, namaku Kris de Laxymorh, aku ketua dewan di sekolah ini," vampire itu mulai berbicara. Suaranya terdengar berat dan dalam. "Selamat datang di Akademi Vampir"

Terdengar kasuk-kusuk hadirin. Vampire itu melanjutkan bicaranya kembali dan semua hadirin kembali tenang.

Inti dari perkataannya adalah mengucapkan selamat datang dan sesuatu tentang ujian dan pembagian asrama atau semacamnya. Sehun tidak mendengarkannya dengan baik dan malah terkantuk-kantuk. Dia menguap lebar sekali.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan? Dengarkan ucapan ketua dewan sekolah dengan baik," tegur Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Dia terpekik ngeri ketika Sehun menguap seenaknya dengan sangat lebar di sampingnya, dan lagi, dia bahkan tidak menutupnya. Memang dasar Sehun yang tidak tahu tata krama-..-

"Hmm? Aku mengantuk tahu, sudah kau diamlah saja di sana," Sehun berujar malas. Dia menopang wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya, bersiap tidur.

"Sepertinya cukup sambutanku malam ini, seorang siswa di sana tampaknya mulai mengantuk," suara ketua dewan sontak membuat Sehun yang baru saja mau masuk ke di dunia mimpi itu langsung terjaga. Dia mengangkat mukanya takut-takut. Sepertinya ketua dewan sedang membicarakannya(?)

Benar saja dugaannya, hampir seluruh siswa memandangnya. Mungkin mereka pikir vampire bodoh mana yang mau melewatkan upacara penerimaan murid baru di sekolah yang begitu keren ini dengan tertidur?

Tidak ada yang lain, hanya Sehun.

Sehun memutar kepalanya takut-takut ke arah ketua dewan. Pasti dia begitu marah padanya. Habislah ia karena sudah merusak suasana sakral ini.

Di luar dugaan, Kris justru tersenyum ke arahnya.

Membuat Sehun justru semakin merasa malu sekaligus bersalah.

"Sehun Vampierra Adeillo , maukah kau menjadi murid kehormatan untuk pembagian asrama kita yang pertama?" suara Kris terdengar lagi, sebenarnya dia berbicara dengan cukup tenang. Tapi tetap saja Sehun mendengar aura paksaan di sana. Belum lagi– Hey?! Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namanya?

Mati kau Sehun.

Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk menuju ke tempat ketua dewan berada. Sehun tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Suara cekikikan teman-temannya mengiringi langkahnya. Sehun benar-benar merasa malu sekarang.

Sehun baru berani mengangkat wajahnya ketika ia sudah berada di atas panggung bersama Kris. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dilihatnya Kris yang melayang-layang di depannya sambil tersenyum. Dia bahkan lebih tinggi dari yang Sehun pikirkan.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," Kris berkata. Sehun melangkah mundur, dia tidak akan terjebak lagi kali ini. Siapa tahu Kris akan menggigit lehernya seperti yang dilakukan Kai-menyebalkan itu kemarin?

"Kenapa tidak mengulurkan tanganmu?" Kris berkerut heran melihat Sehun yang justru mundur seperti itu.

"Eh, maaf. Tapi kau tidak akan menggigit leherku bukan?" Sehun bertanya takut-takut, khawatir Kris akan marah padanya.

"Hahaha, siapa bilang aku akan melakukannya? Tenang saja aku tidak akan menggigit lehermu, tidak ada untungnya bagiku," suara tawa Kris menggelegar. Sehun sampai takut kalau pembicaraan mereka di dengar oleh seluruh siswa. Sehun tidak ingin ditertawakan tahu.

Dia menengok ke arah teman-temannya sebentar. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Mereka bahkan tidak menoleh pada mereka sedikitpun. Kenapa?

"Mereka tidak akan tahu sampai kuputuskan asrama mana yang cocok untukmu. Semuanya sudah kuatur. Setiap siswa tidak akan saling mengetahui di asama mana mereka akan tinggal satusama lain sampai seluruh pembagian asrama selesai. Hal itu untuk mencegah perpindahan asrama. Tidak seorangpun boleh pindah asrama setelah pemilihan ini selesai." Kris berkata, menjelaskan. Dia seperti mengerti apa yang Sehun pikirkan sekarang.

"Oh," Sehun hanya berujar singkat, tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Tapi dia sebenarnya lega sekali karena teman-temannya tidak tahu apa yang ia bicarakan sebelumnya. Sehun samasekali tidak ingin di cap sebagai paranoid oleh teman-temannya.

"Jadi, bisakah aku meminjam tanganmu sebentar sekarang?" suara Kris membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Tentu," Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa bahwa ia bisa mempercayai Kris. Aneh sekali.

Kris tersenyum, dia meraih telapak tangan Sehun lalu menuangkan setetes darah dari botol merah yang ia pegang.

"Genggam," perintahnya. Sehun menurut.

Tiba-tiba cahaya keluar dari tangannya. Cahaya itu begitu menyilaukan sehingga membuat Sehun harus memicingkan matanya. Sesuatu yang tampak seperti jarum hitam tiba-tiba keluar dari sana, dia bergerak dan mengukir sesuatu di tangan Sehun, membuatnya sedikit meringis karena terasa sakit.

Lalu cahaya itu lenyap dan Sehun mendesah lega.

Dia mengamati tangannya. Tepat di punggung tangannya terukir sebuah simbol pusaran angin yang berwarna kelabu. Di tengahnya tertulis huruf "A" yang indah. Simbol itu bersinar sebentar lalu meredup kembali. Sehun mengamatinya dengan heran.

"Wow, simbol yang langka. Selamat, kau masuk di asrama _Blood A_," Kris menepuk pundaknya hangat.

Sehun berkerut. "Apa masud simbol ini? Apakah bisa hilang?" dia bertanya panik.

Kris tertawa. "Itu tidak bisa hilang anakku, kecuali kau mati. Dan soal simbol itu, itu kekuatanmu. Kau akan mempelajari bagaimana untuk menggunakannya nanti"

"Baiklah..." Sehun mengangguk ragu dia bersiap kembali ke bangkunya sampai suara Kris menegurnya.

"Emm, kau tahu...apakah salah satu dari kedua orang tuamu adalah, —manusia?" Kris berbisik di telinga Sehun.

Sehun terkejut. Bagaimana ia tahu?

"Ya—" sehun menjawab ragu.

Kris tertawa kembali. "Menarik"

Sebenarnya Sehun masih tidak mengerti, tapi apa boleh buat? Mungkin seiring waktu berjalan ia akan mengerti nanti. Dan dengan itu pun Sehun berjalan kembali ke bangkunya.

Perlahan-lahan teman-temannya juga mulai dipanggil untuk pemilihan asrama. Sehun menunggunya dengan bosan. Ada sekitar 200 siswa. Itu sangat lama.

Akhirnya siswa terakhir telah selesai, Sehun tersenyum cerah. Bukankah itu berarti acara sudah selesai dan ia bisa kembali tidur di kamarnya yang nyaman?

"Semua sudah mendapat asrama masing-masing bukan? Kalian bisa pindah malam ini juga. Tapi sebelumnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan wali asrama kalian terlebih dahulu," Kris berbicara kembali di atas mimbarnya. Dia kemudian memanggil 4 orang di atara 11 orang yang duduk di kursi belangkangnya, untuk maju.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, ada 4 asrama yang ada di sekolah ini. Asrama _Blood A_ di sebelah barat, _Blood B_ di selatan, _Blood AB_ di timur, dan _Blood O_ di utara. Masing-masing memunyai wali asrama dan kalian harus menghormati mereka"

Kris memberikan isyarat, salah satu dari keempat orang itu maju dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Orang pertama ini memakai jubah hitam dengan ikat pinggang kulit yang terpasang dengan baik di pinggangnya. Dia memakai sepatu _boot_ tinggi yang berwarna hitam juga. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan sedikit poni yang dibiarkan jatuh menjuntai menutupi sedikit wajahnya. Sehun pikir mungkin orang itu akan pergi ke pemakaman karena semuanya serba hitam?

Dia menegakkan wajahnya, terlihatlah sosoknya dengan lebih jelas. Mata Sehun membulat.

Seringai itu!

Dia orang yang sama yang mengantar Sehun kemarin! Sehun tidak akan bisa melupakan seringai jahil menyebalkan miliknya itu. Bukankah dia siswa juga, tapi kenapa—Jangan bilang kalau dia...

"Namaku Kim Kai Botewolf. Aku wali asrama _Blood A_"

Sehun terduduk lemas di bangkunya. Matilah ia. Dia bahkan membentak walinya dengan sangat kasar kemarin. Pasti nilainya akan menjadi benar-benar buruk tahun ini. Tapi selain itu, walinya itu terlihat cukup 'normal' tanpa topi budar-jelek nya kemarin.

Sehun berusaha keras untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari walinya tersebut.

Tapi terlambat, mata mereka tiba-tiba bertemu pandang. Sehun bersumpah bahwa ia melihat seringai jahil di wajahnya. _Poor_ Sehun.

Wali kedua maju memperkenalkan dirinya.

Seluruh tubuhnya ditumbuhi bulu. Kepalanya berbentuk seperti serigala dengan taring-taring mencuat yang terlihat tajam dan mata merah menyala. Dia memakai setelan merah beludru yang kelihatan cukup besar dan merepotkan. Dia seorang werewolf.

"Namaku Rex Winterblood aku wali asrama _Blood B_, senang berjumpa dengan kalian," suaranya terdengar sedikit serak. Sehun pikir, harusnya dia minum beberapa teguk air segera.

Wali ketiga maju.

Kali ini terlihat cukup normal kecuali topi runcing hijaunya yang terlihat begitu mencolok karena topi itu begitu tinggi. Dia memakai terusan panjang berwarna hijau juga dengan pita putih yang menghiasi bagian lehernya. Sehun rasa dia seorang wanita.

"Hai anak-anak, namaku Arianne Goldenwitch. Jangan menertawakan bajuku karena tidak sesuai dengan namaku, karena aku lebih suka warna hijau daripada emas," dia tertawa. Terlihat Rex menyenggol lengannya dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Wanita itu terlihat terkejut lalu buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku wali untuk asrama _Blood AB_, maaf aku lupa untuk mengatakannya tadi," dia menggaruk tengkuknya malu. Sontak saja seluruh murid di sana tertawa. Wali ini begitu lucu. Sehun rasa dia menyukainya, dia terlihat menyenangkan!

Selang beberapa lama, ruangan hening kembali. Kini wali terakhir maju dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Wali yang terakhir ini paling berbeda dengan wali-wali lainnya. Sehun pikir ia adalah seorang hantu wanita.

Tidak berbeda dengan hantu paduan suara tadi, wali yang kempat ini mengenakan gaun panjang yang menggembung di bagian bawahnya dan dihiasi bulatan-bulatan –seperti kancing yang cantik di pinggirnya. Gaun itu berwarna merah dan dia juga memegang sebuah kipas cantik berwarna senada di tangan kirinya. Topinya yang lebar berwarna merah muda dan memiliki pita putih besar yang menghiasi sekelilingnya. Wali yang cukup anggun kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terlalu transparan. Gaunnya bahkan terlihat seperti melayang-layang saja karena wali tersebut kadang-kadang tidak terlihat samasekali.

"Halo, aku Madamme Jennifer, aku wali untuk asrama _Blood O_"

Dan setelah perkenalan terakhir dari Madamme Jennifer, Kris lalu kembali melangkah menuju mimbarnya. Dia mengumumkan selamat beristirahat kembali dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang jangan terlambat untuk masa orientasi di malam besok. Selain itu dia juga berkata bahwa seluruh bawaan sudah dipindah ke asrama masing-masing dan mereka tinggal menuju ke sana saja, sarapan juga sudah di sediakan di asrama.

Dan dengan itu, upacara penerimaan murid baru sudah selesai dan para murid terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk keluar dari sana. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Kalau tadinya saat-saat keluar adalah saat yang paling baik, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Karena ia pasti bertemu dengan Kai –wali asrama, dan Sehun belum punya cukup keberanian untuk menerima hukuman karena berani membentak walinya kemarin.

* * *

><p>Ini cukup panjang kurasa. Chapter depan adalah chapter baru kalo aku tidak salah. Semoga sekarang tidak bosan lagi ya :)<p>

thanks for your support.

Love,

**Momo**


End file.
